


Error 404

by CreatorXXIII



Series: Always Watching, Never Forgetting [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorXXIII/pseuds/CreatorXXIII
Summary: When iskall tells Mumbo that he has found Grumbot, Grian and Mumbo set out to find him, it doesn't go to plan.
Series: Always Watching, Never Forgetting [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813366
Kudos: 31





	Error 404

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this isn't very good, I lost motivation around half way through but still wanted to post something.

entity_Docm77: IsMayor: true

super_intelengence_Grumbot: HasFailed: true

super_intelengence_Grumbot: IsSad: true

almost_super_intelengence_Jrumbot: IsSad: true

Calculating…

Calculating…

Calculating…

Resolution found =)

InitiatingPlan: true

  
  


Mumbo was confused, only a week ago, Grian, a person who he thought he knew, turned out to be a minor god, had killed another, stronger, minor god only a few days before when they first met, had recently killed a second other minor god that wanted to kill him, and now because of all that was almost never around anymore.

Mumbo was working on his base when Iskall appeared, “Mumbo,” says Iskall, gasping for breath, “I found him, I found Grumbot.”

Mumbo stops and turns to look at Iskall, “where?” he asks,

Iskall collapses on the floor, but Mumbo helps him to his feet again, “ice spikes,” mutters iskall, he then faints, and goes limp.

“Iskall?” says Mumbo, he checks Iskall's pulse… and sighs, “thank Grian, he’s still alive.”

Grian then appears in the room, “did you say my name?” he asks, instead of an answer, he gets a hug, 

“Grian,” says Mumbo, “iskall found Grumbot.”

“What?!” says Grian, he then looks over at the unconscious iskall on Mumbo’s floor, “we should probably get him some help.”

“Right,” says Mumbo, “I’ll call Stress,” he then pulls out his communicator,

Afew minutes later, Scar and Stress teleport in and pick up iskall,

“Can we get a neighbor's discount?” asks Mumbo,

“Normally, my answer would be no,” replies Scar, “but I’ll make an exception this one time because we don’t have to worry about the watcher anymore thanks to Grian.” 

“Your total is a stack each,” says Stress,

Grian and Mumbo paid and waited for Scar and Stress to leave, then they begin to talk,

“What did iskall say?” asks Grian,

“He said that he had found Grumbot. Then he mentioned Ice spikes.” replies Mumbo, “after that, he passed out.”

“Well,” says Grian, “I guess it’s something.” Grian then grabs Mumbo’s hand and teleports them both to the nearest ice spikes biome,

Mumbo’s heart is racing, “Next time,” he says to Grian, gripping his chest “tell me before you do that.”

“Sorry,” replies Grian, “I forgot that you haven’t experienced it before.” he then smiles,”well, at least we’re here.”

Mumbo’s knees then buckle and he collapses face first to the snowy ground, 

Grian sighs, “Don’t worry Mumbo,” he says as a fire charge appears in his hand alongside some netherrack, “I’ll keep you safe.”

“If only you had done the same for me.” says a voice identical to Grian’s,

Grian turns around, NPC Grian looks back at him,

“It’s been awhile father,” says NPG, “I was wondering when I would see you again.”

“How did you get out?” asks Grian,

“How do you think?!” replies NPG, “the person who did that to you, let me out!” NPG gestures to Grian’s purple eyes,

“One is dead,” says Grian, 

“And I’ve been free since your new son left you.” replies NPG, “and now that we’re speaking of them, I see that you have already replaced me and my Robot brethren with two new ones.”

“I wasn’t replacing you,” says Grian, “I forgot.”

“So you’re saying that you forgot about me,” NPG yells, “like that’s any better! Either way, I was left in a closet for years. With no one to talk to. And guess what, it broke me! So congrats, in a way, I’m fixed, I’m not obsessed with rustic houses anymore.”

Grian takes a step back, “I’m sorry,” he says,

“OH, that’s rich,” replies NPG, “you’re sorry?!, tell that to your son that I had to help commit suicide because he didn’t live up to your expectations, or to Robot, whose only purpose was to filling for you because you were sick one day and after that was never mentioned again…”

“Please,” says Grian,

“Or maybe,” says NPG, “you should tell it to the dead soul of that watcher that you loved so much… ” NPG falls backward, a sword logged in his neck. Grian walks up beside his creation and pulls his sword out of its neck,

“Why should I say sorry to him?” asks Grian, “I did as he asked, One is dead.”

“Are you sure?” asks NPG as he dies, he then smiles, “Because I wouldn’t be.”


End file.
